This invention relates to a railroad crossing structure made of reinforced concrete (RC) plates which can be built or repaired in a long-rail track without the need for cutting and reconnecting the rails or changing the setting of the rails.
When constructing a rigid crossing structure in a long-rail track, it was heretofore necessary to cut and reconnect the rails and change the setting of the long rails.
One problem with a conventional crossing structure, which is constructed of prestressed concrete (PC) sleepers and RC plates, is that its design load is only two tons, which is enough to bear the weight of people and light-weight vehicles but not enough to bear the weight of heavier vehicles, e.g. those weighing 20 tons.
Further, if packings are interposed between the recessed portion of the rails and the paving plates in order to prevent the paving plates from floating or if the paving plates are made of rubber, their ends have to be jammed into the recessed portion while twisting them by use of a jig. Then, by removing the twisting force, the ends of the paving plates are brought into engagement with the recessed portion of the rails with their own resilient restoring force. Such an arrangement involves assembling parts for preventing the paving plates from floating and the use of a jig.